


Choice (Yandere Baekhyun x Reader)

by Kpopyandere



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Blackmail, F/M, Kidnapping, Mean Baekhyun, Obsession, Reader-Insert, Threatening, Yandere, Yandere K-Pop, Yandere exo, kpopyandere, yandere SuperM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopyandere/pseuds/Kpopyandere
Summary: Baekhyun is cruel and unforgiving and he'll make sure you'll never even think of trying to leave him again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Yandere!Baekhyun/Reader, Yandere!Byun Baekyhun/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 69





	Choice (Yandere Baekhyun x Reader)

It was only a bobby pin to most people, but you were protecting it in the pocket of your dress like it was the most precious thing you owned. If Baekhyun saw that you had it, you knew there’d be hell to pay.

“So, I’ll be back at the usual time today,” he said to you, “I trust you’ll have dinner ready by the time I return? We wouldn’t want to have a repeat of the other day, do we?”

The other day, when he had forced you to eat off the floor when you’d been unable to get his meal ready on time because you’d twisted your ankle quite badly while rushing to finish all the other chores that he’d expected to be done by the time he got home. This was partially due to the fact that he insisted that you do said chores in fucking _high heels_ even though you were indoors, whether he was home or not. The clasp had a lock so only he could take them off you. _I don’t need my woman to look like a common slob_ , he had said.

“Yes. Everything will be ready on time, sir. I promise,” you said demurely, the way he liked. You leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips. “I love you.” It was what he made you say to him every morning before he left for work.

“Are you sure?” He asked. Baekhyun wasn’t delusional. He had forcibly taken you from your home in the middle of the night. He knew you didn’t mean it when you said you loved him. He just enjoyed the power trip. He liked that he controlled you so completely that even your words weren’t your own.

“Y-yes?” You said, unsurely. You didn’t know how to respond to this. Another difficult thing about Baekhyun was that although he insisted you never lie to him, he also _expected_ you to lie to him in certain circumstances. It was always a minefield deciphering which situation called for the truth and which didn’t.

He chuckled mockingly. “Okay,” he said, putting his hand on your cheek and giving it a hard, little pinch. It hurt and you made sure to show it. He smiled, then became serious all of a sudden, his voice became uncharacteristically soft, “I know things are hard for you right now, my little doll. And I know you think I’m too harsh on you, but it’s all for your own good. You need structure. I know my way of loving you is unique, but never doubt that I _do_ love you. I wouldn’t put up with you otherwise.”

Again, he had left you speechless. How was this supposed to be love? And what the fuck did that mean, “ _you need structure_ ”? You weren’t a fucking child. The rage that bubbled up inside of you only showed up in the tiniest clenching of your jaw. Baekhyun, ever the astute observer, noticed it right away.

“Something to say?” He asked, raising his eyebrows whilst adjusting his tie. He was daring you to speak up, to say something out of line.

“No. Just, um, drive safe,” you said with a forced smile.

He smirked, “Good. I’m off,” he said, giving you a kiss on the forehead, “And you make sure to behave.” He walked out the front door, closing it behind him. The automatic lock clicked into place. The sound of it made your stomach drop every single time.

You made sure to wait an hour before executing your little plan, just to make sure he wasn’t coming back. Finally, you approached the door and pulled the bobby pin out of your pocket. You inserted it into the lock and began fiddling with it, moving it back and forth, picking at it. You didn’t exactly have much experience with picking locks, you’d never needed it, but what other choice did you have but to try?

After trying for what felt like forever, you finally heard it, the tiny click that signified your freedom. Hand shaking, you grabbed the doorknob and twisted, holding your breath.

You felt the knob twist all the way and the door actually open. You nearly cried for joy. You pushed the door all the way open when you saw him. Baekhyun was sitting on the front porch, casually smoking a cigarette.

You didn’t move. You couldn’t. All the muscles in your body had felt like they had seized up, as though you’d been hit with a spontaneous paralysis. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

He stood up, flicking his cigarette on the ground and casually putting it out underneath his Prada dress shoe. Wordlessly, he walked over to you, grabbing you by the throat and leading you back inside and throwing you onto the marble floor.

“I’m so, so disappointed in you,” he said, standing over you. His face was as expressionless as it usually was when he was angry with you.

You struggled to sit up, “I just wanted some air. That’s all, I swear.” It was a terrible lie, born of a desperate fear of Baekhyun’s wrath. Every cell in your body was alive with terror. Maybe this would be it. Maybe this is when he’d actually kill you.

“Kitten,” he said, crouching down and putting a hand on your cheek softly, “You’re _so_ stupid. Isn’t it sad? That I love such a stupid, deceitful woman?”

_You don’t love me, you monster._

He got up, standing at his full height again. “Who do you think left that bobby pin on the bathroom counter? Did you think it just wandered in there all by itself, hmm?” He placed the toe of his shoe over the hand that you had on the ground, pressing down on it. “Well?” He pressed down harder, grinding your hand into the tile.

“No!” You yelped, pulling your hand away and cradling it in your other one. Confused, you asked, “You left it there on purpose? But why?”

“I was testing you and you failed.”

“You’re sick,” you said it quietly, wanting him to hear you and at the same time afraid that he would.

Of course, he did hear you, “Ooh, is my kitten trying to be brave again?”

“I hate you,” you said, trying to lace your words with poison, but your eyes filled with tears instead, making you sound pathetic.

He rolled his eyes at that, the slightest hint of irritation colouring his features, “Is that supposed to hurt me? You think I didn’t know that already?”

You said nothing. The place was so quiet you could hear your heart pounding in your chest.

“Get up,” he said, breaking the silence.

You did, although it was difficult with your legs wobbling out of fear. Not to mention the heels you were wearing.

“Follow me,” he ordered, and he started walking briskly upstairs. You had to rush to keep up. He led you down the hall, into your shared bedroom.

“Bring the photo album out from underneath the bed. Now,” he said, snapping his fingers as he gestured towards the bed. He was referring to the photo album you had that contained photos of your family and friends. It was the one item that he had allowed you to bring with you when he’d taken you. It was the one thing you had left of your old life.

You obliged, getting on the ground and retrieving it from under the bed. You clutched it close to your chest, “Please don’t destroy it.”

“I’m not going to destroy it, I promise,” he said. No, he had something far more twisted planned. “Open it up.”

You put the album down on the floor and opened it to the first page. On it was a picture of you and your friends from university. Just glancing at their smiling faces could make you tear up, so you had to look away.

“Pick one to die,” Baekhyun said, calmly.

You couldn’t believe your ears. He sounded like a movie villain or something. Surely, he hadn’t said what you thought you heard?

“Sorry?”

“You heard me.”

“I –,“ Your mouth was opening and closing like a fish. You were confused. It was as though your mind refused to process his words.

“Choose one,” he said, impatient now.

 _Wait, what? Oh, god. No, no, no._ It clicked all of a sudden. What he was saying. What he meant. He was serious. “Baekhyun, no!”

“Not an answer.”

“No, please! Please, I’m so sorry. It’ll never happen again, I swear. I promise. I’ll be good. I’ll never leave again. I’ll be perfect for you, like you deserve.” You threw yourself at his feet, holding him around the legs like you were a child. You looked up at him, hoping against hope that he might find it in his heart to take pity on you.

But Byun Baekhyun had no heart. You should’ve known that by now.

“ _Choose_ ,” he said, through gritted teeth.

“Please,” you cried, desperately, “I’m sorry. You can hurt me if you want! Hurt me instead, please.”

“I don’t _need_ your permission to hurt you or to do anything else to you,” he practically spat at you, “Now you better make a decision or they’ll all die and I’ll make you watch. You have three seconds.”

There was no use in pleading with him, you had to accept that. As much as it killed you to do it, you knew you had to make a decision. Defeated, you took your trembling hand and chose a friend at random. “That one.”

**Author's Note:**

> what did y'all think? was it too mean? do you prefer them softer? please let me know. 💛


End file.
